


Guilt

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Guilt, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, olalla (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Sergio have been together a while behind Olalla's back, but it's finally starting to wear on Fernando's conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea. This is all lies.  
> I'd love to hear your comments on the fic. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading xo

“I thought we were going to eat dinner tonight with the kids by the hotel pool?” Olalla asked when Fernando announced that he’d be going out for the night. They were in Mexico for a Spain NT friendly. It was a particularly chilly April back in their home of London and Olalla was happy to be able to spend her days by the pool in sunny Mexico.

“I’m sorry, O. I didn’t know there was going to be a team dinner tonight,” Fernando lied. There was a team dinner, but he knew about it, and he wasn’t going to be there. He was meeting Sergio in his room. It was the last night they were going to have together. They wanted to make the most of it.

“I don’t understand why you have to have so many mandatory team dinners. You had one the night we got here.”

That was true. There had been a mandatory team dinner the night they arrived. There always was. Most of the teammates were on rival teams (Real Madrid and Barcelona). The team dinner was seen as a way to bring them back together, give them a sense of renewed camaraderie. The dinner that would take place that night was to give them one last chance to act like friends before they went back to being rivals. It wasn’t mandatory, but most of the team went. Sergio, Fernando, Cesc, and Iker were the only ones who would miss it. They were more content to spend their last night together in bed.

“I’m sorry. I gotta go, O. Just take the kids down yourself.” Fernando knew she wouldn’t go alone. It was too hard to watch the kids alone by the pool.

“No, that’s okay. We’ll just order some room service and stay in tonight,” Olalla said, pecking Fernando on the lips.

Fernando left the room with an ache in the pit of his stomach.

 

Three weeks later, the Spain NT was due in Switzerland to face the Croatian National team.

“There was a team dinner just last night,” Olalla said.

“This isn’t a dinner, babe. This is just a meeting. We’ve got a lot to discuss before the match tomorrow. I think we’ll probably be discussing the Euros too. It might be a while. Just go have dinner with the kids.”

There was a meeting, but it would last only twenty minutes. Fernando would spend an additional thirty minutes in Sergio’s room.

 

During the Euros, there countless team dinners and team meetings that ran much longer than they should have. Fernando fed his wife one lie, one exaggeration, and one stretch of the truth after another to sneak off to meet Sergio. He never lied to Olalla or deceived her for any other reason. He was in love with her. She was the only person he had ever loved besides Sergio, but he more in love with Sergio – always had been, always would be.

After the big public celebration on the pitch in Ukraine after Spain won the Euro final, Fernando created another excuse to send Olalla off with the other wives and girlfriends, so he could have a private celebration with Sergio.

Sergio shoved Fernando against the moist wall of the shower. Fernando groaned and scratched his blunt nails down Sergio’s glistening back. Sergio sucked his neck and pulled his legs up. Fernando wrapped them around his waist. He moved his mouth to the other side of Fernando’s neck before he left a mark. He knew he couldn’t leave a visible mark of his presence. Olalla would kill Fernando if she found out about their secret affairs.

Fernando’s mind kept wandering to his wife as Sergio’s mouth trailed over him. He had been lying to her so much lately, and she just blindly trusted him. She was off celebrating his win at the moment and he was watching Sergio lick down his chest.

Sergio knelt on the hard floor of the shower in front of Fernando. His erect cock was right in front of his face. He flicked his tongue over the tip of it. The familiar taste of Fernando’s salty cum hit him. He grabbed his cock and massaged the base of it while he took the head in his mouth.

Fernando groaned and grabbed Sergio’s hair. Olalla was no longer in his mind. Sergio’s beautiful mouth had chased her away. Sergio tongue swirled in the most tantalizing way. Fernando would venture to say this was the best blow job he’d ever gotten. After a few minutes, he feared that he’d lose it. “Sese,” he panted. “Sese, I’m gonna come.”

Sergio pulled away and kissed Fernando’s chest all the way to his mouth. Fernando gripped his neck tightly and kissed him hard. Sergio knew this was a thank you for the blowjob. Fernando always thanked him that way. When he pulled away, he said, “That was for that great goal you scored for us, baby.”

Fernando grinned. “I think I need to thank you for that great defending,” Fernando whispered, biting Sergio’s bottom lip.

Sergio shook his head. “I don’t need anything.” Sergio pressed himself against Fernando. Their hard cocks brushed together, inciting moans from both of them. “I want you,” Sergio whispered. “I want to take you now.”

Fernando grabbed Sergio’s hand and pulled him out of the shower. “On the bed,” he gasped, dragging Fernando into the bedroom. Fernando climbed onto the bed on all fours.

“No, baby,” Sergio said, crawling on behind him.

Fernando glanced back. “What? You don’t want to now?”

Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hip and pushed him on his back. “Not like that. This is our last night together for a long time. I want to see you.”

Fernando nodded and pulled Sergio down to kiss him. When the kiss ended, he whispered, “I love you, Sergio.”

“I love you too,” Sergio whispered as he pulled Fernando’s hips up. Sergio kissed Fernando’s lips as he lined himself up and thrust into him.

Fernando moaned and thrust back against Sergio. They had been having a lot of sex lately, but Sergio was still as turned on as he ever was by Fernando. He was so hot that he burned with every thrust. Sergio was close within minutes. Fernando was still achingly hard from his blowjob and would explode any second. As they always seemed to do, they came at the same moment, Fernando in a hot burst on Sergio’s chest, and Sergio deep inside Fernando.

Breathing heavily, Sergio collapsed on top of Fernando. He kissed at his neck and shoulder, all the skin he could reach. “Stay, please. Don’t leave yet,” he whispered against his ear. “Olalla won’t miss you for a few more minutes.”

Sergio was kissing Fernando’s neck when he heard him sniffle. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, pulling up and looking down at his lover.

Fernando wiped a tear from his eye. “I just feel bad. I’ve been lying to Olalla so much lately. Every time I see you, I lie to her and she just believes me. She has so much blind faith in me.”

Sergio sighed and hung his head. “Baby, I’m sorry, but I don’t really know what to say. We’ve been doing this for years. We’re in love with each other. It’s not like you’re out having a one night stand with some other woman.”

“I know that, but it’s just getting to me lately. I think I have to end it.”

Sergio’s head snapped up so fast it made his neck hurt. “What?! How can you say that? You’re going to end it? You’re going to end us? Nando, you can’t. I’m in love with you. You’re in love with me. You can’t leave me.” Sergio’s eyes were filling with tears. He clamped his hands down on Fernando’s shoulders. “I won’t let you. I…”

“I’m not leaving you,” Fernando said quietly.

Sergio was still in mid rant. He stopped speaking. His crying eyes were wide. Tears dropped on Fernando’s chest. “What?”

“I think I need to divorce Olalla. I can’t keep doing this to her, but I can’t end this with you. I’ve always loved you more.”

Sergio pulled up completely and punched Fernando’s shoulder. “You scared the hell out of me, Puta!”

Fernando laughed and rubbed his stinging shoulder. “Sorry. I thought you knew I loved you more than her.”

“I thought you did, but you have the kids with her.”

“She won’t take them from me. I’ll still see them. I need you, Sese. Even if we can’t always be together, I need these times with you.”


End file.
